Llorando lagrimas de amor
by otaku-xan
Summary: Luego de muxo tiempos, restrasos y altercados una historia mas que termino...es facil empezar pero mas dificil terminar, espero que les guste este final y tenganme paciencia
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui les vengo con una nueva histria y eso que no continuo las que tengo xD que verguenza, pero bueno eso es...la cosa es que estoy arriesgandome en la categorua full metal alchemist, es k kede enamorado (a) con la serie jojjo y mas cuando vi a ed y a roy, fue un flechazo a primera vista, la cosa que les voy a decir es que esto esta escrito mentasr vei la serie y los cambio que se realizen a lo largo no tienen nada que ver, po ke empeze a escribirla antes de terminar de verla y ver al pelñicula asi que ahi esta..jojoj

ADVERTENCIAS: pues lemon en un futuro y quizas _embarazo masculino ¬ _bueno esto es solo un apequeña introduccion intentgare que sean mas largas xD

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Llorando lagrimas de amor **

Alphonse Elric busco por mucho tiempo a su hermano mayor, se sentia culpable por lo sucedico, habian pasado dos años y medio desde ese incidente que ocurrio pocos dias despues que su hermano hubiera recuperado sus miembos y el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño.

Muchas personas de la milicia habian ayudado en su busqueda, pero al parecer el mayor de los Elric habia desaparecido sin dejar ratro alguno, los mas cercanos fueron los que pusieron mayor empeño, incluyendo al coronel roy mustang pero o hubo resultado positivo alguno.

Al habia crecido mucho en ese tiempo, ya era todo un muchacho de 15 años ( inner: ¬ ), pero nada le hacia olvidar la perdida de su nii-san, ese dia, un horrible dia de invierno, el coronel Mustang lo habia llamado para que le contara nuevamente los acontecimientos de 2 años y medio atras, lo que ocurrio ese fatidico dia ...

FLASH BACK

Ambos Elric iban caminando en direccion al cuartel tras varios meses de ausencia, pues habian encontrado lo que tanto habian anhelado por años, la piedra filosofal, de esa forma Al habia recuperado su cuerpo y Ed sus 2 extremidades, amobs volvian dichosos, pero esa felicidad les iba a durar poco.

Iban caminando por el camino del bosque, el mas corto para llegar, pero el mas dificultoso, al no tenia problema alguno, pero Ed al haber utilizado tanta fuerza en la transmutacion era una tarea extenuante y agotadora para su cuerpo, por lo cual Al tuvo que ayudarlo, iban a paso lento, pero seguro, cuando un hombre corpulento les obstaculizo el paso.

-a donde creen que van mocosos ?-pregunto el mastodonte de hombre (xD)

-muevete, no te interesa-el amigable Al habia desaparecido

-ohhh...con que eres rudo muchacho...ahora veremos que tan rudo eres...-al decir eso varios hombres salieron de la espesura del bosque incluyendo una muchacha de cabellera, ojos rojos y de piel blanca como la nieve, que al parecer era el lider (_inner: imaginense a lucy, de elfen lied...xD) _

-veo que son manejados por una simple mujer...-exclamo Ed con gran esfuerzo

-nii-san...no te esfuerces que estas debil...-exclamo preocupado el menor

-no te preocupes Al, aun no me muero...

-parece que los rumores son ciertos Full metal, recupero sus partes humanas como el cuerpo de su hermano...-sentencio la muchahca bastante seria y fria

-los rumores de mi nombre llegan lejos...-exclamo Ed mas palido de lo normal

-claro, mas de lo que crees..ATAQUENLOS!!!-grito la muchacha de extraños cuernos en la cabeza

Los 6 corpulentos hombres se lanzaron al ataque de los hermanos, Ed solto a su hermano para poder pelear, Al estaba preocupado por el, ´por eso debia protegerlo a toda costa, esa era su prioridad. La batalla fue pareja por varios minutos hasta que Ed comenzo a perder terreno, su desgaste fisico era muy notorio, si Al no lo ayudaba caería en caulqueir momento.

Alphonse habia logrado librarse del hombre con el caul peleaba se dirigia a donde su hermano, pero todo sucedio mas rapido de lo pudo actuar. Ed iba callendo en camara lenta, inconciente cuando una fuerte explosion obligo al menora protegerse, fueron minutos angustiosos pues no veia absolutamente nada, hasta que unos gritos desgarradores lo asustaron, comenzo a llamar a su hermano, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-NII-SAN!!!.-llamaba en medio de la polvoreda, cuando un ntenso olor nauseabundo lo hizo proteger su nariz, sin duda era el olor a sangre

Cuando el polvo se disipo sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, pues todos los hom,bres que los habian atacado, se encontraban desmembrados, mutilados y muertos en el piso, el cual se encontraba teñido de rojo por la sangre. Pero no habia ningun rastro de su hermano

-NII-SAN!!!-grito lleno de angustia

FIN FALSH BACK

-eso fue lo que sucedio coronel..-exclamo melancolico el crecido Al, mientras observaba a su superior que tenia la mirada perdida

-Edward...-Roy Mustang desde la desaparicion de Edward no habia vuelto a ser el mismo hombre

-coronel yo...-Al se sonrojo ante lo que iba a decir..-yo se que mi nii-san se...se sentia traido por usted (_Ed ¬¬ hermano traidor..al: TTgomen nasai niisan )_ por eso no debe desistir, pues es correspondido, no tenemos que hacerlo, mi hermano debe estar con vida

-eso lo se Al, nunca pierdo las esperanzas...aunque a veces dudo..no lo hago...-sus palabras se escuchaban como una luz dentro de la oscuridad que lso rodeaba

-arigato coronel

La puerta fue abierta con gran brusquedad

-TAISA!!!-grito una hermosa rubia que acababa de entrar

-que sucede teniente-exclamo este sin emocion alguna en sus palabras

-pues...quiero que vea esta fotografia!-le extendio algunas fotografia, pero le indicaba una en particualar, fotos que no se digno a ver...-coronel!!, son importantes..

-esta bien...-miro por unos minutos las fotografias y su mirada se ilumino- no puede...ser

En la fotografia salia una "muchacha" de vestido negro con encajes rojos, en ella su cabello rubio era movido pór el viento por lo cual no se podia apreciar bien su rostro, pero si un perfecto ojo dorado que fue reconocido al instante por el coronel

-se parece demasiado a mi nii-san-exclamo Al impresionado

-muy pocos son los chicos con esas caracteristicas, y las chicas son contadas con una mano, hay casi un 100 de seguridad que sea un chico

-DONDE!!!-grito ansioso el coronel

-en un pueblo lejano, a cualquier puesto miltitar, cerca de los bosques del norte

-los bosques del norte ?...ahi mi hermano desaparecio!!!

-ha escuchado teniente, despliegue todo el contiengente que este dispuesto a partir hoy al anochecer

-si cornonel!!- y tan rapido como aparecio desaparecio

-alphonse tu tambien preparate

-si cononel-y salio corriendo de la oficina

-pronto nos veremos chibi

Continuara...

xD..espero que les alla gustadi ka intro..uj aviso para los k me leen..me va a costar subir, pues estoy en las ultimas pruebas y tengo k preparar una super prueba asi que no podre muchop, pero cuando pueda lo hare

nso vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, después de mucho tiempo, pues ahora si que puedo decir que estoy de vacaciones, por lo cual puedo escribir, y aquí les traigo la actualizacion de todos mis fic, mas un especial de navidad, como regalo de navidad, espero que les guste y al final del fic les repondo sus rewies

Advertencias: la historia de que esta escrita, esta hecha por un autor loco que le encanta fantasear no de manera muy santa, es decir hay relaciones entre hobres, mejor dicho adulto x chico ( k es menor) , SI NO LES GUSTA, VALLANSE RETRODECIENDO, NO QUIERO REWIES DICIENDO QUE NO SABIAN

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

VOLVIENDO A TI

Esa tarde se habia desplegado un gran contingente de militares, que estaban dispuestos a encontrar a Edgard Elric, entre ellos estaban Al, la teniente Riza y el coronel Mustang que iba al mando de la comitiva

Como de habia planificado al anochecer ya habian comenzado la marcha en direccion a los bosques del norte, donde llegarian aproximadamente en una semana, siendo recibidos en una parcela cercana a la cuidad y al bosque.

Alphonse sentia que por fin volveria a ver a su hermano mostrandole todo lo que habia logrado en aquel tiempo, gracias a los esfuerzos de recuperar su cuerpo, queria verlo, queria verlo sano y salvo

Roy mustang sentia una gran felicidad enb su interior que no demostraba, pero que si felejaba en sus enigmativcos oos, sentia esa felicidad presionando su pecho desde que habia reconocido al mayor de los Elric que para entonces, ya deberia tener unos 17 años ya cumplidos, se sentia muy feliz, pero el miedo la opacaba en cierto grado, estaba enamorado de ese muchacho 10 años menor que el, era algo casi irreal si lo pensaba de manera fria, pro si no podia tenerlo a su lado de esa forma, se conformaba con encontrarlo.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

-lucy-san!!!-gritouna encantadora "muchacha" de una voz suave, pero grave

-ya voy! Edo-kun-grito unaq mujer de ojos y cabello rojos, entrada en edad-no ves que estoy vieja?!-resongo ka mujer con un tierno puchero

-pero si no tienes ni 30 años!!-grito ofuscado-ademas no entiendo

-edo-kun…ya te dije que lo mio no tiene vuelta, mejor dicho me queda poco tiempo, en cambio tu te estas escondiendo, como vez te he enseñado muchas cosas que tu no sabias, tambien producto del accidente, perdiste la memoria…es decir eres vulnerable y vestido asi, eres irreconocible

-pero…es humillante-iba vestido con un corcel negro, llenos de encajes, con una falda corta llena de vuelos y encajes rojos

-debajo llevas unos short…ademas te ves hermoso…después de todo este tiempo, encontraste algo que te acomodaba para luchar…aunque muestras demasiado las piernas..-le giño picadamente un ojo, tenia razon la falda le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos

-…-el rubio se habia sonrojado completamente, desviando la mirada-…no recuerdo, pero el negro me recuerda a alguien, el rojo me gusta, ademas tu quisite que fuera vestido asi!!!-exclamo enfadado

-lo se, para luchar los otros vestidos son muy pesados y molestosos…mejor vete a dormi, que mañana debemos seguir trabajando en el antifaz de ultima resolucion…buenas noches, edo-chan

-buenas noches lucy-san!!!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Desde que habian partido habian pasado 3 extenuantes dias, el camino que recorrian era muy cortado y difícil para avanzar difícilmente, asi que iban muy cansados, peor habian avanzado mas de lo esperban, pues se encontraban a un dia de su destino, asi que tanto esfuerzo habia valido la pena.

En esos dias el coronel habia recuperado el humor perdido, pues se dedico todo el camino a molestar a lo soldados que se intimidaban con su extraño humor.

-veo coronel que esta de muy ben humor hoy-comento el musculoso rubio de armstrong

-claro mi estimado armstrong, ahora tendre a quien molestar nuevamente, es algo que levantaria el animo de cualquiera-exclamo con una leve sonrisa

-TAISA!!!-llamo la rubia teniente que venia acercandose de la retaguardia del grupo

-que sucede teniente?-pregunto con sus enigmaticos ojos

-hay nueva información, al parecer la persona que vivia con la muchacha acaba de morir

-eso nos beneficio bastante las cosas…

-en realidad, la muchacha no se ha dejado ver desde ayer…al parecer la persona qure la acompañaba era un tipo de mostruo o algo parecido, como si hubiera explotado, sin contar que la composición organica no es la misma que la humana

-entonces, debemos apresurar el paso…armstrong lo dejo en tus manos que la tropa mejore su velocidad de avance

-como used diga el coronel!!!

El rubio se coloco delante de los agotados soldados, despojandose de su chaqueta mostando su esplendido toraz lleno de musculos

-mis estimados compañeros con este ritmo no logre estos maravillosos musculos que ven…no!!! Debemos aumentar el ritmo para que sean mejores solodados

-pero…-oso refutar uno de los soldados

-acaso esta diciendo que estos musculosno fueron gracias al arduo trabajo?!-se acerco peligrosamente al soldado mostrandole como se movian sus musculos, provocandole nauseas al pobre soldado

-no quise decir eso…-el soldado habai perdido el poco color que tenia

-muy bien, asi que apuren esas delgadas piernas y comiencen trotar…coronel!!!

-eh?!...-sin poder reclamar el alquimista de fuego se encontraba corriendo al lado del rubio "debo aprender a no pedirle a armstrong que anime a la milica…uno de estos dias me matara!!!!-…vamos soldados…"no me queda otra que animar a los soladados o moriremos todos en el intento."

Al parecer ese dia iban a llegar, pero …no muy animados (inner:xD…¬¬ que FOME

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Habia perdido el brillo de sus ojos…todo habia ocurrido muy rapido…--

FLASH BACK

Se habia levantado,pero ella ya habia terminado el casco, la apariencia de su piel era putrefacta, sin contar que cada movimiento que hacia abria profundas heridas en su piel, al parecer su final estaba cerca

-lucy-san!!!!-exclamo ed soprendido por el deprimente aspecto de la mujer

-edo-kun…ya es hora…no me queda mucho tiempo, por eso te voy a dar las ultimas indicaciones…primero colocate el casco y no te lo saques por nada del mundo, si no es absoluta y estrictamente necesario…luego recoge un poco de ropa y guarda esta carta…-le entrego un sobre de mediano tamaño con el nombre de Roy Mustang

-roy…mustan…-al pronunciar aquel nombre la imagen de un hombre se vino a su mente, mientras un leve sonrojo se extendia por sus morenas mejillas

-otra cosa muy importante, tienes que irte, pues el casco se activara solo de 2 formas completamente distintas y actuara sobreprotegiendote, provocando que hagas cosas que realmente no querras hacer nunca, en tu sano juicio

-porque?!!-pregunto inquieto

-reaccionara a la sangre y a la persona que tu amas, pero solo con una de las dos, ya activado nada podra detener sus efectos, por eso no debes volver, por que se activara con sangre, anulando temporalmente todo pensamiento raciona, por lo cual te convertiras en una maquina de pelea y muerte y nose…como terminarias…por eso vete!!!

-pero…

-VETE!!!-grito la mujer desesperada asustando a ed que salio de la casa con el casco sobre su cabeza, corrio por varios minutos, quizas mas hasta que llego al rio, no sabia , porque , pero la mirada qu ele habia dirigido con sus ojos rojos lo habia asustado y demasiado, pues era la primera vez que veia esa mirada tan tenebrosa en auquellos ojos que siempre habian mostrado tanta bondad

Aun asustado desobedeció la orden de loa mujer, se sentia muy inseguro cuando al fin habia llegado a la casa, aun era temprano, pero algo extraño en el aire lo hizo temer por algo mayor, pues habia un olor nauseabundo en el aire, pero no sabia que era, por lo cual llamo suavemente al interior.

-lucy-san…-pero su voz resonaba en la casa, la cual se encontraba totalmente bajo la oscuridad, el olor nauseabundo dentro de la casa era aun mayor, pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió caminando, hasta que resbalo con el piso, algo habia en el piso que era pegajoso y tibio, que habia cubierto sus piernas desnudas, sin proponerselo el casco se activo iluminando y mostrabdole la escalofriante y repulsiva escenba de la casa, las paredes, piso, y techo se encontraban manchados de algo rojo,…era sangre, el terror se expandia por todo su cuerpo, pues frebte suyo se encontraba desmembrado y mutilado el cuerpo de lucy, de la mujer que el queria como a una madre, era como si su cuerpo hubiera explotado o reventado desde el interior hacia fuera, era realmente una escena escalofriante y horrenda, que en esos instantes, bloqueo la mente de ed, permitiendole al casco bloquear cualquier pensamiento que no fuera sangre, y extrañamente que esta fuera sangre militar

FIN FASH BACK

Ya habia pasado un dia y medio desde aquel evento, el casco al activarse se habia ramificado en la cabeza de ed, dejando solo despejado la boca y la nariz, pareciera que el metal se habia moldeado de tal forma de semejar el rostro humano. Se habia refugiado en el bosque, pues habia obedecido en ese momento a sus retorcidos instintos asesinos, para ese momento habia matado a unos cuantos animales, repartiendo sus restos y sangre por todo el bosque.

Los militares gracias a armnstrong habian llegado al pueblo mucho antes de lo previsto, pero habian acampado, cerca dentro del bosque, se encontraban en ese momento descansando cuando sintieron extraños ruidos provenir del bosque. En ese momento el taisa salio de su tienda, para inspeccionar el por que de tanto alboroto, se estaba acercando cuando una manada de lobos salio de ella asustandolo , callendo al suelo, cuando se iba a levantar algo o alguien que salio del bosque lo golpeo callendo nuevamente al piso, cuando lo observo, mayor fue su impresión, por que se trataba de una chica de extraños atuendos y al aprecer un extraño casco. Se levanto y se dirigio rapidamente al campamento, pues se escuchaban signos de pelea.

Al llegar la sopresa no se hizo esperar, la mitad de las tiendas estaban llamas, la mitad de su tropa estaba lastimada con heridas graves mientras unos luchaban con lo que habia salido del bosque, era la muchacha de casco que a sus pies tenia los cadáveres de los lobos que habian salido del bosque con anterioridad, pero por mas que la atacaban no le hacian daño, por lo cual apuro el paso quedando al lado de la teniente , havoc, armstrong y los pocos soldados que aun estaban en condiciones de pelear

-cual es la situación teniente-pregunto mustang mientras se protegia de una ventisca de hielo

-los que quedamos aquí, somos los unicos que quedamos en condiciones de pelea, el resto tiene diferentes grados de lesiones

-motivo del ataque?-pregunto preocupado por la situación

-creemos que tiene algun resentimiento contra la milicia, pues vio el uniforme y comenzo a atacar

-a que nos enfrentamos

-a un alquimista de grandes habilidades

-esto no va bien

Rapidamentr se separo y chasqueo sus dedos lanzando llamas candentes, que amenazaban con impactar a la chica, pero esta mas rapida los esquivo, golpeo sus palmas, generando un cambio en el flujo de aire, devolviendole al alquimista de fuego sus llamas, el cual esqeuivo afortunadamente su propio ataque.

.lo han intentado otros de nuestros alquimistas?-pregunto preocupado

-armstrong, lo intento es demasiado agil…y hemos intentado con casi todo, menos con un circulo de transmutación, para que sobrecargue su energia

-eso no fue lo que ocurrio con ed, cuando lo encontramos brillando en una sobrecarga de transmutación

-si señor

-quizas si lograos, eso lograremos reducirla…yo lo intentare, usted teniente intente reducir sus movimientos, si es necesarios dispare a las piernas o a los brazos

-si, señor

Mustang se posiciono y comenzo a correr lo mas rapido pues era atacado por la extraña muchacha, que ocupaba el aire, la tierra, e agua y cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos, llevaba unos cuantos minutos con la misma tactica cuando decidio atacarle directamente, la muchacha estaba concentrada completamente ene., en ese momento le pudo dar cuenta que sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre seca, eso no era un buen indicio, esta al estar concentrada en el no logro reaccionar ante el disparo de la teniente y havoc, los cuales le dieron en el brazo derecho, la pierna izquierda mientras una bala de mayor calibre impactaba de lleno en el casco, tirándola varios metros mas alla, cuando el humo se disipó se podia apreciar que se encontraba aturdida, pues el casco tenia una gran abertura de la cual salían unos largos cabellos dorados, que no fueron percibidos por mustang

La muchacha intentaba ponerse de pie, pero le era bastante complicado pues su pierna derecha sangraba y la bala no le permitia pararse, aunque el dolor no lo sentia, pues el casco lo inhibia, fue en ese momento de vulnerabilidad en que el coronel aprovecho para acercarse a escasos metros y dibujar con cenizas el circulo de transmutación que se activo con la sangre que callo de la pierna de la nmuchacha. El circulo brillo con gran potencia, a la vez que la la muchacha comenzo a brillar y decir cosas que asombraron al taisa

-no..eso no…yo no fui culpable…taisa..ayudale…no lo deje solo…no quiero estar solo de nuevo…no mas por favor…-lo ultimo que dijo fue un susurro lastimero, el pelinegro escucho unb crujido tras estas palabras, eso indicaba que el casco se habia roto, pero aun no se caia.

Mustang al escucharla hablar se habi acercado para poder escuchar ,mejor, en ese instante, el cuerpo de ella comenzo a caer, el casco se desprendio, dejando por fin el rostro , de la chica, pero cual fue la sorpresa del taisa, al ver el rostro que habia buscado por mas de 2 años. Este estuvo a punto de caer al piso, si no es poruqr mustang fue mas rapido, sujetandolo sus fuertes brazos, sus ya largos cabellos dorados se mecian con la brisa…verlo ahí en sus brazos, después de tanto tiempo, lo hacia tan feliz, que no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas calleran de sus oscuros ojos al angelical rostro de el, que en esos momentos solo mostraba paz, se levanto con el en brazos y comenzo a caminar en direccion a los soldados, donde los heridos eran atentidos, de entre ellos, Al salio corriendo al encuentro del Taisa, sus ojos demostraban una alegria inmensa, después de tsnto esfuer o, habian encontrado a su hermano

-esta bien taisa?-pregunto el muchacho, por todo lo que habia visto

-yo si, pero el no, recibio 2 disparos y uno en el casco…puede que se alla lastimado la cabeza…si me permites Aru debi llevarlo a que lo curen, pues debo organizar al escuadron para movilizarnos al hospital del pueblo

-si, taisa…cuide de mi hermano-pidio el muchacho, pues sabia que su nii-san estaba en buenas manos

-claro que lo hare…-asi dejando feliza Aru, se dirigio a la tienda de la enfermeria que en esos momentos se encontraba bastante ajetreada

-taisa!!!-de los heridos salio la teniente, junto a Havoc, que mostraba una mirada de culpa

-lo sentimos taisa!!!-dejaron amobs al unisono

-eh?!-roy se soprendio, pues no esperaba esa reaccion

-sentimos haber herido a edo-kun…-respondio un poco arrepentida la teniente

-la ultima bala, no sabemos quien disparo, pero lo pudo haber matado y esa era mi unidad y yo…-havoc fue interrumpido por el coronel

-no se preocupen, ustedes seguian mis ordenes…si quieren después hablamos, pero ahora, debo llevarlo a que lo curen

-si taisa!!!

Habian pasado algunas horas desde el incidente, la mayoria de los soldados habian sido atendidos, pero habian heridas que necesitaban una mejor infraestructura. Ed habia sido atendido y llevado a una cama que se encontraba en la tienda del taisa, donde se encontraban todos los cercanos a los elric incluyendo al muy feliz Roy Mustang

En ese momento una de las enfermeras entro a la tienda entregandole una carta dirigida al taisa

-de quien es?-pregunto intrigadi por la extraña letra del sobre

-estaba dentro de las ropas del muchacho…junto a esta pulsera, con su permiso, debo atender a los otros enfermos…-le entrego las cosas y se retiro

-señor, puede ser peligroso-exclamo la teniente

-me arriesgare…-sentia la mirada de los demas sobre sus hombros, hombros, un sudor frio recorrio su frente, pero decicio abrirla

-tai…sa.-susurro ed en sueños-antes que comenzara a leerla, ed desperto sobresaltado mirando a todos con sus dorados ojos

.-quienes son ustedes?...-pregunto con el temor reflejado en sus ojos, que brillaban como oro liquido

Todos los presentes quedaron atonitos, el muchacho no los reconocia, las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles

Continuara…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bueno espero que les halla gustado, ahora a responder los rewies…


	3. Chapter 3

Jjojoj…rewies…se acuerdan de mi, pero bueno los responderé al final, pues hay que escribir una historia…si tengo que escribir 8 historias a la vez ya…y tengo otra en mente…que mente la mia no?...bueno espero que este capi les valla a gustar y aquí nus vamos…

Lo que esta con letra cursiva son pensamientos xD

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Esperanzas

Se sentia turbado, pues acababa de despertar en un lugar que no conocia, en lo mas minimo, con gente desconocida, recorrio con su mirada a los que se encontraban presentes, hasta que su dorada mirada se topo con un hombre muy apuesto de cabello azabache y unos ojos, si no se equivocaban azules muy oscuros, la mirada que tenia le recordaba algo…un sentimiento calido se poso en corazon, que olvido al recordar la carta…el era al que recordo

-usted es el taisa roy mustang?-pregunto dudosamente, generando un ambiente incomodo dentro de la tienda

-si lo soy…-esclamo este abatido

-bueno, es que yo tenia que entrgarle una carta que me dio lucy-san…donde la meti…-se decia mientras buscaba entre sus ropas, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenia el brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda heridas, mientras que una venda cubria su cabeza-que me paso?

-yo tengo la carta…si es lo que buscas…mas adelante te cuento ed…-no pudo soportarlo mas, salio de la tienda, al exterior…se alejo un poco y vomito, todo habia sido tan rapido y ahora el habia perdido la memoria, quizas la carta le responderia sus dudas, y le diera una pista para que el rubio la recuperara , abrio con las manos temblorosas la carta, la letra era un poco temblorosa, pero era legible, por lo cual se sentó sobre un arbol caido y comenzo a leer

-taisa roy mustang…"_espero que cuando lea esto, edward este con usted, han pasado muchas cosas desde que desapareció, quizas ha sido muy difícil para usted, pues me entero de cosas cuando el niño duerme, pues habla…pero bueno le contare lo que sucedió a grandes rasgos…hace 2 años y medio yo contrate algunos hombres para que interceptaran a los hermanos elric, la idea era que retrasáramos la llegada de hagane no, pero al parecer su agotamiento y la explosion que provoque generaron amnesia temporal en el, no era mi intención, asi que pote por llevarmelo, ya que de igual forma lo necesitaba…yo soy un monstruo creado por los militares, hace 5 años me escape, queria hacer algo por mi vida, pero descubri que mi vida era corta, asi que opte por traspasar mis conocimientos que tenia a alguien de bien, ahí fue que escuche de hagane no, por ende decidi que el seria esa persona, ese fue mi unico motivo…desde entonces me dedique a enseñasrle todo lo que se, aprendiendo rapidamente, ahora yo me encuentro en la etapa autodestructiva de mi vida, morire antes que usted encuentre a ed…el se ha escondido los ultimos años como una chica, eso explica sus vestiduras…tan solo espero que tu seas la persona a la cual no recordaba, pero si sabia que existía, espero que le hagas bien_"…la carta tiene sangre…es un poco complicado, nunca pense que llegarian a crear a una persona o ser con voluntad propia…es mejor organizar al escuadron, para dirigirnos al hospital…-con un poco mas de color regreso a la tienda, en la cual el silencio reinaba-teniente movilice junto a hughes al escuadron, debemos partir en direccion al hospital en una hora

-si taisa!!!-exclamo la rubia con el de lentes, ambos aludidos salieron de la tienda

-armstrong ayude a los heridos!!!

-si taisa!!!-el rubio se despojo de su chaqueta mostrando su muy bien formado torso, saliendo de la habitación

-alphonse…-el muchacho se veia que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, por lo cual llamo a havoc, su gran amigo-havoc-el rubio atento a las indicaciones del pelinegro, solo necesito algunas indicaciones visuales de los ojos de mustang, se acerco al pequeño rubio sacandolo de la tienda, no alcanzo a estar uno segundos afuera, pues comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos del rubio mayor que intentaba consolarlo.

-edward elric…alquimista nacional, llamado hagane no…de hoy en adelante te encuentras bajo mi custodia al igual que tu hermano menor, ambos en estos momentos no se encuentran posibilitados para ejercer su deber como alquimistas

-aslquimista?...hermano?-la mirada que le dirigía al pelinegro era de completa incredulidad

-si, ed el que acaba de salir es tu hermano menor, su cuerpo tiene 14 años, pero ha vivido 16 años…es una historia que te ayudaremos a recordar, pero lo mejor por ahora es que descanses, ya que debemos viajar…te explicare eso si, que tus heridas fueron provocadas por mis hombres, pues tu nos atacaste, varios de mis hombres quedaron heridos por lo mismo, pero no fue nada grave, no te preocupes

-yo…no recuerdo…desde que vi la casa…-su rostro palidecio y su mirada se ensombrecio, perdiendose en cualquier punto de la tienda

-edward, no temas…ya todo paso…-le susurraba mientras lo abrasaba apoyando su barbilla en los rubios cabellos de ed.

-yo…-susurro este sobre el pecho del pelinegro, aferrando sus manos a las ropas del mayor-tuve miedo…entre en la casa, desobedeciéndola, pero…es que ella nunca me habia tratado asi…la casa estaba oscura, pero nauseabunda…estaba con el casco, pues ella me habia dicho que no me lo sacara…me cai, pues el piso estaba resbaloso, el casco se activo…-su cuerpo comenzo a temblar-su cuerpo estaba regado en la casa…el casco se activo por la sangre…me habia dicho que no volviera, que te buscara…asi se activaria por el amor, pero no le entendi…

-acaso el casco se activaba de dos formas distintas?-pregunto intrigado el pelinegro, mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de ed, tranquilizándolo

-yo…temia por mi pasado…-susurro soñoliento, quedando dormido en los brazos del mayor

-ed…no volveras a vivir algo tan horrible…-se decia para si mismo mientras lo depositaba en la cama, y se retiraba, por le momento de la tienda

Salio con varias dudas en mente que tuvo que olvidar por algunos segundos, pues havoc aun consolaba al menor de los elric, que convulsionaba levemente en los brazos del rubio mayor, siguió de largo, pues no era tema que el pudiera tratar con el pequeño, tenia que organizar a su escuadron, para poder llevarlos al hospital, pues a pesar de que su mision habia tenido éxito, muchos hombres habian resultado heridos de diversa consideración.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar llego al lugar donde se encontraba la teniente riza, junto a hughes, ambos al llegar lo saludaron con respeto, por ser de mayor rango

-teniente…hughes…que noticias me tienen-pregunto con su rostro, que no mostraba nada de lo que habia ocurrido con anterioridad

-la situación esta controlada, taisa, ya tenemos a los hombres que tendran que ayudar a sus camaradas, pues son varios los heridos, eso si no tenemos con quien llevar a edo-kun, señor

-no se preocupes teniente, yo me preocupare personalmente de el, eso si, me gustaria que le dijera a una de las enfermeras que le diera un tranquilizante a alphonse, creo que la noticia lo tiene muy mal y no deseo que enferme por eso, sabemos que uno de nosotros esta condicionado, por el chico

-si señor…-la mujer rapidamente se dirigio a la enfermeria

-hughes, en cuanto tiempo podremos movilizarnos?

-en una hora mas, pues los hombres que no recibieron herida alguna, deben arreglar nuestras cosas

-muy bien, en una hora todos listos

Y como habia pronosticado hughes, el escuadron se encontraba moviendose a la hora después, havoz, llevaba en su espalda al pequeño aru, que dormia, gracias a la droga y el taisa, llevaba en sus brazos al dormido edward, los demás, ayudaban a los heridos a movilizarse, se demoraron cerca de 2 horas para llegar al hopital del pueblo, que a pesar de ser pequeño tenia capacidad para atender a todos los heridos, rapidamente fueron atendidos, los ultimos fueron el alto mando del escuadron.

Edward fue llevado a una habitación compartida con su hermano, que tenia una notable crisis nerviosa, que prefirieron evitar, manteniendolo tranquilo, uno de los medicos habia pedido que los sanos esperaran afuera, mientras ellos trabajaban.

Fueron varias horas de espera, ya que la situación de edward era delicada, muchos hombres ya habian sido atentidos, y algunos pocos necesitaban mayor reposo por la gravedad de sus heridas, pronto el anochecer cubrio al poblado, el taisa le pidio a hughes que buscara un alojamiento para los soldados dados de alta, pues ellos necesitaban descansar para recuperarse.

Era ya cerca de medianoche cuando el medico que habia atendido a los hermanos elric, salio para avisarles

-usted es?-pregunto el medico, era un anciano de cabello blanco corto de ojos azules, que desprendian comprensión.

-taisa roy mustang, yo soy el responsable de mi escuadron-dijo muy seguro de si mismo, a pesar que la intriga lo quemaba por dentro

-bueno, yo soy yutzura hiro, y soy el el jefe de medicos de turno, yo atendi a los hermanos elric, bueno el mas pequeño tiene un agrave crisis nerviosa, y rehúsa completamente a comer, por lo cual esta sedado, hasta que logremos calmarlo, pero en si esta bien, en cambio su hermano es un tema aparte pues tiene amnesia total, no recuerda a nadie, creemos por las tomografías que realizamos y los diversos estudias y examenes que le hicimos, que sufrio un shock demasiado fuerte en un momento que su mente estaba debil, puedo decir que su condicion es delicada…su salud es buena a pesar de las dos heridas de balas que tiene y la pequeña contusión de su cabeza, pero eso sanara en un par de semanas con buenos cuidados, lo que si necesita es que le ayuden a recordar sus recuerdos, sus pasado, su vida…muchos chicos que sufren de amnesia han llegado al suicidio, pues casi siempre se encuentran alejados de sus familias y no tienen nadie que los ayude, es por eso que el chico debe permanecer cerca de las personas a las cual el deberia conocer, eso es clave para que mejore, aunque eso no significa que se mejorara, todo depende en el entorno en que se desenvuelva después que salga del hospital y lo mas importante es que no debe sufrir grandes impresiones, eso puede provocar retrasos en sus avances, pero por lo especial de su condicion, hay altas probabilidades de que se mejore…con su permiso, debo atender a otros pacientes…

El medico se fue dejando un silencio en el lugar, nadie era capaz de decir nadie, cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la unica mujer del grupo hablo

-taisa, esta es una situación delicada, pero no imposible-dijo la mujer con su super mirada

-tiene razon teniente-respondio el pelinegro esperando lo peor, pues un escalofrio recorrió su espalda

-ahora que la guerra termino, puede usted mismo va a cuidar de los hermanos elric y ayudar a edo-kun a recordar

-que?!!! A los dos, usted esta loca teniente-grito exaltado el taisa, que por respuesta recibio un balazo cerca de sus partes

-disculpe taisa, pero no me gusta queme insulten, pero no me dejo hablar, esta difícil mision no la realizara solo, si no junto a jean havoc, que es una pieza importante en esto-mientras miraba al aludido con una penetrante mirada

-que yo?...pero tengo una vida que hacer, tengo que ….lo hare!!!!-grito afirmativamente, pues la teniente lo estaba apuntando con su mágnum

-para mi sera todo un placer acoger en mi casa a havoc y a lo hermanos elric y a havoc, mi casa es grande-respondio nervioso el taisa antes de ser apuntado por la teniente

-ademas deben contratar una enfermera para que cuide de ellos mientras ustedes no estén, pues ed-kun tiene heridas de bala, heridas peligrosas si no son bien cuidadas y alguien que este al tanto del pequeño alphonse

-claro todo lo que sea necesario!!!-respondieron los dos hombres antes de tener que ingresar al hospital por heridas de bala

-muy bien, ahora me retiro, pues debo imponer orden en el lugar que hughes consiguió para que los soldados pudieran descansar…taisa una ultima cosa, cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?

-una semana, después de eso regresaremos a cuidad central, pues hay muchas cosas que hacer

-muy bien, con su permiso

La mujer se retiro para el alivio de los presentes, era una gran mujer, que a veces era de temer, nadie hablo después que ella partio, tan solo se sentaron a esperar, quien sabe que cosa, pero esperaron en el hospital hasta la mañana siguiente

A la mañana siguiente

Quizás no habia sido muy buena idea esperar en vela toda la noche, pues ambos hombres tenían grandes orejas y caras de zombis, pero al menos temprano se acerco el medico, que les habia informado de la condición del chico, les dijo que ya podian pasar a ver a los chicos, pues ambos habian despertado, al menos tranquilos, como por arte de magia ambos hombres recuperaron si pose de galanes y su rostro de rompecorazones _( inner: se les va a subir el humo a la cabeza ¬¬)_, y entraron a la habitación que compartian ambos chicos.

La habitación era iguala todas las demas, solo que ambas camas estaban separadas por una cortina, el medico les habia dicho que ninguno sabia quien era la persona que estaba al lado suyo, pero lo mejor era que se dieran cuenta cuando ellos estuvieran, pues no sabia como podria reaccionar el menor por le rechazo y el mayor por no recordar a su hermano.

El primero en entrar fue havoc, que se dirigio rápidamente a la cama de alphonse, que al mirarlo se sonrojo completamente recordando lo que habia hecho el dia anterior, desviando la mirada avergonzado, el rubio mayor extrañado se acerco tomando la manor del menor, ahí pudo sentir que este temblaba levemente ante su cercania sin contar que el sonrojo de sus cremosas mejillas se acrecentaba.

-alphonse-susurro sobre el oído del menor, este se tenso notoriamente, para la diversión del rubio, que en su cabeza se estaba formando una muy agradable teoria de ese comportamiento

-si…h-havoc?-pregunto el rubio sin mirarlo

-mirame-era una idea descabellada, pero es que ya no aguantaba mas, llevaba años, a pesar que en un principio le atraía la personalidad del niño, ya que era una armadura, pero cuando habia llegado con su cuerpo que nadie reconoció, casi se le sale el corazón del cuerpo, era increíblemente hermoso, ademas de ese aire inocente lleno de ternura, mataba todas sus defensas

-..-el chico, tan solo hizo lo que le pedía el mayor, sus miradas se encontraron una dorada y una azul, miradas hipnotizantes para cada cual

Alphonse no supo en que momento el rubio lo tomo de las manos, ni cuando con una de ellas lo tomaba de la nuca, si siquiera cuando sus labios fueron apresados por los labios de havoc, solo cuando salio de su ensoñación de mirar aquellos ojos, se sonrojo furiosamente, respondiendo tímidamente aquel gesto de amor, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, sus mas ocultos deseos se hacian realidad

Aquel primer beso solo duro algunos segundos, el mayor no queria asustar al muchacho, muy a su pesar se separo de este y cuando lo miro, su corazon latio como nunca antes, se habia dado cuenta que le habia respondio el beso, pero la mirada que le dedicaba, era esa mirada de enamorada que veia en las chicas, sus ojos dorados brillaban como oro puro, sus mejillas rosadas, lo habian ver increíble sin contar que los labios rosados semiabiertos, lo convertian en la vision mas increíble que el hubiera visto, ya que nisiquiera en sus suelos, el pequeño alphonse se veia asi, lo que provoco que pusiera cara de bobo, por mirarlo, lo que hizo reir al rubio menor

-havoc-kun…-susurro con su suave voz, sacando de su ensoñacion a havoc, que lo miraba, con su spenetrantes ojos azules

-alphonse,tegustariaserminovio?-pregunto el amo y lleno de vergüenza

-havoc-kun, no le entendi hablo muy rapido- aunque igual le habia entendido, pero queria escucharlo bien de sus labios

-te…gustaria ser mi novio?!-pregunto gritándolo, cerrando sus ojos, por la vergüenza, pues nunca antes la habia sentido

-si

Sus miradas de enamorados, bastaron para comprender todo el amor que sentian uno por el otro, juntaron sus labios en un beso igual que el anterior y havoc abrazo a alphonse, mientras le contaba lo mas delicadamente la condicion de su hermano mayor

Al otro lado de la cortina

Mustang desde que habia entrado no habia dicho ninguna palabra, tan solo miraba al rubio que miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, hasta que un grito de al lado lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-te…te gustaria ser mi novio?!!

Era obvio que ese habia sido jean, pero podia aprender a tener mas tacto, cuando habla, pues casi se entera todo el hospital sobre su petición, lo que hizo suspirar derrotado al taisa, sabia que su amigo no cambiaria, al hacerlo obtuvo inconcientemente la atención del rubio ,que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos dorados, como preguntandole que hacia alli

-estamos en un hospital

-si…recorde al despertar y mirar la habitación que yo estuve varias veces en el hospital…y una armadura me visitaba y usted tambien…

-son recuerdos edward, tus recuerdos…

El medico tenia razon, edward, tenia grandes posibilidades de recordar…lo que lo hizo sonreír, ante la sopresa del rubio que se sonrojo al verlo, desviando su mirada a la ventana, agrandando su sonrisa…

Continuara…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**Lyofar:** bueno con nombre nuevo y nuevo capitulo, jojjo, espero que les halla gustado…como dicen lento pero seguro…respondo mis presiados rewies…_

**niyushi takamiya**_bueno me demore un poco en actualizar, pero al menos me alegra qque te alla gudstado..aqui exlplique un poco la situaion que habia vivido ed, junto a lucy...ya lo sabras...**AGUILA FANEL **que bueno que te alla gustado...sip aqui ed, nos dice algo sobre su dichoso casco.,..jojo..espero qeu te alla gustado..nsu vemos_


	4. Chapter 4

Llorando lagrimas de amor

capitulo IV: Convivencias y recuerdos recuperados

Solo hace unas horas se habian instalado junto al chico que era su hermano, aun le era dificil asimilar, que a quel pequeño era su hermano menor, aunque viendose el, eran identicos...se preguntaba por que habia reaccionado tan raro, cuando lo habia vuelto a ver, quizas los sucesos que habia vivido mientars vivia con lucy-san u otros que en esos momentos no lograba recordar, ya que por mas que se esforzaba no podia traer recuerdos completos solo imagenes sin conexion, cosa que lo frustraba, ya que podia ver el rostro de tristeza que albergaba al menor y eso hacia que su corazon doliera.

-edward, ahora junto a havoc debemos salir, pues como sabras debemos esperar que nuestros soldados se recuperen para poder partir, por lo cual nos quedaremos en este lugar hasta entonces...asi que te dejaremos con tu hermanoAlphonse y con una enfermera que va a estar en la habitacion siguiente, por si necesitan alguna cosa, asi que no te preocupes y cuidate...-se despidio formalmente el taisa, ante la extraña mirada que le dirigia edwrad, pues el sabia que habia algo mas detras de toda aquella situacion tan extraña

-hasta luego...-"no es obvio que el teniente se quede al cargo de uno de sus subordinados, solamente por que este esta con amnesia, debe haber algo mas...ademas al estar cerca de el siento algo extraño y no, me agrada, pero es extraño, ya que durante el tiempo que estuve con lucy.san no senti nunca algo asi...y sentir algo tan extraño de un momento a otro pro alguien que para mi en este momento es un desconodido es dificil de digerir...quizas Alphonse me ayude arecordar, pues no me gusta tener este vacio en mi mente..."

-nos vemos Alphonse y cuidanse, ojala pueda haber algun avance con tu hermano...-se despidio el Taisa...minutos antes que Havoc

-no te preocupes mi pequeño, ya veras que todo se va a solucionar con el tiempo, recuerda que tu hermano siempre tre quizo mucho y es dificil olvidar una carita tan linda como la tuya...-dijo picaramente antes de robarle un beso y salir corriendo al encuentro de su jefe y amigo, que a pesar de su mascara de seriedad se encontraba abatido

-nii-san...quieres hacer algo en especial...?-pregunto tentativo el menor de los Elric

-bueno..me gustaria que me contaras toda nuestra vida antes que nos separaramos, pues tengo vagos recuerdos y quiero recordar lo mas rapido posible, pues sientop que me estoy perdiendo de grandes cosas, y eso no me gusta, me gusta tener...

-.todo bajo control eso ya lo se nii-san asi que tu tranquilo, lo mejor es que vallamos al patio donde estaremos solos ahi te contare todo lo que sucedio con nostros desde que me acuerdo...

-claro Aru...

-recordaste como me decias!!!!-exclam sonriente el menor cosa que hizo feliz al maor, pues senia que lentamente le estaba devolviendo la felicidad a una persona importante para el

En el hospital

-no crees que estas siendo muy duro contigo mismo?-pregunto serio havoc, mientras recorrian los pasillos del hospital

-no creo que sea duro conmigo, por quere que recuerde a su familia, lo que el siempre defendio y protegio, no lo crees?-susurro, mientras daba algunas ordenes a algunos oficiales que estaban deambulando revisando a los heridos

-sabes perfectamente a lo que refiero Roy, estas evadiendo tu felicidad...y

-que quires que haga!!..no me recuerda...no siente nada por mi...soy un desconodio para el, como me voy a hacercar a el y decirle quieres tener algun tipo de relacion amorosa conmigo?...eso seria lo mas estupido que podria hacer en su condicion, incluso lo podria lastimar, y eso jamas me lo perdonaria...-respondio abatido, mientras se alejaba unos pasos de su amigo

-me pregunto por que eres tan duro contigo...el amor no es algo que se puede olvidar...es algo que se siente, deberias recordarlo Roy...deberias recordar ese tipo de cisas, y no las cosas que te impiden ser feliz, pues si sigues asi, pronto caeras en una fosa sin fondo y sera ahi donde...quizas no halla alguien que te pueda salvar por tu terquedad...

Horas despues

-estas seguro de lo que estas contando?-pregunto extrañado, mientras su hermano hacia un tierno puchero

-claro que si nii-san recuerdo perfectamente que cuando llegamos al pueblo te hecharon tan solo al verte...

-Al, no fue asi, lo recuerdo y no paso eso, lo que paso fue que nos acogieron dentro de la posada y cuando yo dije que era un alquimista nacional me hecharon mientras que tu te quedaste con ellos, por lo cual pude investigar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo...

-valla nii-san estas recordando a gran velocidad..incluso recuerdas todo lo que hicimos hasta ese momento y eso que solo llevamos horas hablando...

-recuerda que siempre he sido bueno para memorizar y eso me facilita la capacidad de recordare lo que tu me dices con recuerdos que van surgiendo, lo que me ha permitido armar gran parte de mi vida en tan solo algunas horas como has dicho...-dijo feliz, mientras sonria radiante...era realmente increible que hubiera recordado tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero habia algo que lo tenia intranquilo Roy Mustang..ese hombre habia algo en el, que por mas que lo intentaba no podia recordar el tipo de relacion que tenia con el, recordaba las discuciones, peleas e incluso lo sinsultos que le mandaba, pero mas alla que eso, no podia recordar que era..pues era verdad que sentia algo extraño al recordarlo...pero a parte de eso, no podia adjudicarlo a algun tipo de emocion o sentimiento alguno

-nii-san?...sucede algo?-pregunto preocupado Al

-no, por que lo dices?-respondio mientras intenba olvidar aquellos malos pensamientos

-pues has puesto un rostro..un tanto extraño...

-estas diciendo que tu hermano es un extraño??-pregunto bastante exaltado

-claro que no nii-san, es que comparado a ayer cuando no me reconociste, y luego de todo el tiempo que pasamos separados...quizas ya no pueda reconocerte como yo creia...

-alphonse...como tu me contaste nuestro pasado, yo en su momento te contare que fue lo que paso en esos 2 años y medio...pero por ahora prefiero intentar recuperar mis recuerdos, pues no quiero incomodar al Taisa o a tu novio...-canturreo picado, haciendo sonrojar al menor

-nii-san!!...-respondio avergonzado mientras ocultaba sus mejillas con las manos

-recuerda que siempre he encontrado a Havoc un buen hombe y siempre lo he sabido lo que tu sientes por el...era algo de esperar...

-pero al lado de el, yo soy un simple niño...se que apesar de lo que me diga, la gente va a pensar mal de el...-respondio triste, mientras su mirada se perdia en algun punto del jardin

-Aru...a pesar de estos años que has estado buscando, se que ese hombre se ha fijado que a pesar de que tu eres un niño en muchas cosas, en otras cosas mas importantes eres todo un hombre, ya que has pasado por situaciones que hombres experimentados jamas hubieran podido superar...esa es la diferencia, tu edad no es algo importante, si no l o que llevas dentro y lo experimentado de mente que eres, no de años...si no de situaciones es ahi, que estoy seguro que havoc vio al hombre que hay en ti...

-nii-san...

-no te sonrojes, por todo lo que te digo aru...jjejeje...que te parece si dejamos hasta aqui todo, pues igual me esta empezando a doler la cabeza y eso me molesta un poco...

-

-tu siempre quieres dejar las cosas cuendo te empieza a molestar la mas infima cosa...

-aru, es asi como tratas a tu hermano convaleciente, medio desmemoriado?!-sobre enfatizo para la gracia de su hermano

-cuando estes invalido y mudo, empezare a pensar si como te trato esta bien o esta mal...-respondio indiferente mientras entraba a la casa

-has herido el pobre corazon de tu hermano, que voy a pensar ahora..que havoc te ha pervertido!!!!

-el no me ha pervertido!-grito completamente avergonzado

-aun!!! estoy seguro que es lo unico que lleva pensando desded que vio tu tierno cuerpo...lo veo!!!! ese hentai!!!!!

-nii-san!!!

En el hospital

-sucede algo Havoc?-pregunto despreocupado Roy a su amigo, ya que este acababa de tropezar con sus propias botas y eso no era algo que en su amigo sucediera..bueno solo en el caso que estuviera borracho...

-creo que alguien esta hablando de mi... y no muy bien...casi mi hermoso rostro va a dar contra el piso

-ya lo veo..me pregunto quien...todas las novias que alguna vez te rechazaron?-pregunto divertido ante la asesina mirada que su rubio amigo le dirigia

-que gracioso...pongamonos serios...desde que Alphonse volvio, yo no he vuelto a salir con ninguna chica...me he mantenido correcto, para que el no piense mal de mi, cuando en su momento le pidiera salir conmigo...

-no esperaste pedirle salir, si no ser tu novio, es una gran diferencia...

-minimidades...

-a veces me pregunto si tantos rechazo termino por afectarte el cerebro-susurro

-dijiste algo?

-nada..solo volvamos que estoy cansado y mañana debemos seguir con esto...

-seeee ...a ver a mi pequeño...

-pervertido...

-yo no soy ningun pervertido...-respondio indignado a pesar de ser la pura verdad

-ya, lo que tu digas

En la casa ( de momento)

-que no

-que si

-alphonse esta es una discusion sin sentido alguno que no nos va a llevar a ningun lado, ya que como te dije es simplemente no

-pero nii-san por que no les quieres decir que ya has recuperado la mayor parte de tus recuerdos

-por que simplemente, por el momento no le veo el caso, ademas ellos estan con otros asuntos y mi caso es una simple minimidad, ademas en lo mas minimo les afectara saber qeu he tenido leves avances y si tu les dices lo contrario le hare la vida imposible a havoc, se muy bien como hacerlo y preferiria jamas haberte pedido ser tu novio

-nii-san!!!!

-alphonse?!

- ni una palabra alphonse o el bienestar de tu npvio correra un grave peligro...

-eso es chantaje...

-si sabes que te conviene solo calla...

-pero..no soy bueno para ocultar cosas...

-pues aprende...y si lo saben por tu culpa, te juro que me enojo contigo...

-nii-san!!

-alphonse estan en el jardin?!

-ya voy!!!...no puedes ser asi conmigo...-susurro dolido

-lo unico que te pido es tiempo para poder poner mis recuerdos en orden y poder recordar antes de lo que ellos tengan previstos..al parecer el trauma que supuestamente habia sufrido no fue tan grande, pero por el momento, lo que debo hacer es intentar ver si apartir de los recuerdos que ya recuperre, puedo rescatar, mas por lo cual solo te pido silencio hasta que volvamos a capital, si para entonces no he recuperado todo, les digo que he recordado la mayor parte de las cosas, pero antes necesito ver que puedo recuperar por mi mismo... onegai aru...-le pidio mientars tomaba sus manos con las propias

-esta bien nii-san, pero hasta que volvamos...

-alphonse..aqui estaban...

-havoc...Taisa...

-...-"si pretendo recuperar todos mis recuerdos...debo ver que tipo de sentimientos despiertas en mi...pues se que contigo es diferente...!

-Edward...

Continuara...

Despues de meses...quizas la proxima sea mas rapida, pues estoy viendo todos mis fics y estoy intentando recordar las ideas para organizarlos en capis hasta el fin, asi tendre una idea mas clara cuando los escriba, nus vemos!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Lagrimas de amor

Capitulo V: Sentimientos confusos

Habían llegado desde el hospital, pues poco a poco los soldados iban siendo dados de alta, así que lo mas probable que para el fin de semana todo estuviera solucionado y listo, es decir pronto partirían a ciudad central y podrían volver a la tranquilidad de sus vidas, pero el no podía, por mas que intentaba que su mente volviera a su frialdad y mente calculadora, no podía, el saber que tenia tan cerca Edgard y a la vez tan lejos ele lastimaba el corazón de sobremanera y no es que fuera un hombre débil, ya que el recordar que el no lo recordaba, lo lastimaba, mas de lo que quisiera

-taisa…-escucho susurrar, por lo cual bajo su mirada a aquellos orados ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad, eso era lo que el inspiraba a ed, curiosidad, por ser un simple desconocido…aunque no debería sentirse tan mal, pues ed, tampoco recordaba a los demás, era una situación bastante desconcertante, que le molestaba de sobremanera, si tan solo no hubiera sido un cobarde, cuando el tenia 15 años, si no el miedo a ser considerado un degenerado o un pervertido no lo hubieran intimidado, jamás lo hubiera mandado solo junto a su hermano, pero el pasado no le devolvería lo que fue, si no debía luchar por el presente….

-como han estado mientras no estábamos Al?-pregunto sonriente el rubio mayor, a pesar de la mueca disimulada que intentaba ser una sonrisa en el rostro de Alphonse

-bien James, estamos bien…por que no deberíamos estarlo?-pregunto con su extraña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ocultaba la ocultaba de su novio apoyando la cabeza en el fuerte pecho de este. No podía mirarlo a la cara mientras le mentía, era tan doloroso, y todo por una promesa que le había hecho a su hermano…dolía tanto

-Al me estaba contando sobre nuestra infancia aunque no me acuerdo mucho, me fascina, es impresionante que siendo tan pequeños hubieras hechos tantas cosas, no lo crees?-pregunto Ed con un gran sonrisa, que descoloco a Mustang y provoco un estremecimiento en el meno, cosa que no noto Havoc.

-claro que lo es, niños normales no andan haciendo alquimia siendo tan pequeños, pero, por que no mejor entramos y comemos un poco que les parece?-propuso Roy para evitar la dorada mirada sobre, si, no la podía aguantar era mas de lo que podía, sus años en la milicia no lo preparaban para esto.

-claro, lo mejor es preparar la cena, acompáñame Ed..-dijo el menor antes de tomar el brazo de su hermano y partir a la cocina

-no encontraste algo raro en el ambiente?-pregunto roy a james mientras entraban a la casa

-para nada, paso algo de lo cual no me di cuenta?-pregunto extrañado, mientras se sentaba a esperar la cena

-no, nada quizás son paranoias mías…-respondió para quitarle importancia al asunto

En la cocina

-por favor di la verdad

-no

-te lo suplico, no puedo mentirle, me siento miserable mintiéndole, que pensara de mi si descubre que te estoy encubriendo?...ni siquiera me has dicho el motivo real para no decir la verdad!!!!-alzo la voz molesto

-no es necesario que alces la voz, lo que hago lo hago pues a pesar de recuperar casi todo mis recuerdos, no logro recordar algún sentimiento con el cual me identifique con el Taisa, feliz eso querías escuchar?

-me quieres decir que al único al cual no tienes una emoción relacionada o sentimiento a demás de los recuerdos que con ello con lleva es con el?-pregunto sin poder creérselo

-así es, por mas que lo intento, no recuerdo nada, absolutamente nada, incluso tengo algunos recuerdo de cuando recuperamos nuestros cuerpos, pero mas allá de eso, no lo logro recordarlo, es como si algo me l impidiera y no logro saber que es, y me desespera, pues se que es algo importante, lo presiento…pero no puedo..-susurro mientras apretaba sus manos con desesperación

-lo siento hermano, no sabia que te sentías así…

-es mi culpa por no habértelo dicho, eres mi hermano y tienes derecho a saberlo….yo siento que tengas que mentirle a james, pero si puedes comprenderlo te lo agradecería, pero si no puedes lo entenderé, no te preocupes, ya eres lo suficientemente grande para tomar tus desiciones y para ser feliz por tu cuenta..

-nii-san yo…

-mejor preparemos la comida, pues quizás que pensaran al no tener nada para comer y habernos demorado tanto

…mira-comenzó poniéndose serio-tengo casi 18 años Alphonse, soy un adulto, tu aun un niño, no es que te quiera ofender o algo, pero esa es la realidad…James es la persona que te quiere amar y cuidar y yo quiero que así sea, por tu bien, pues me he dado cuenta que lo único que te he traído es penas y dolor y ya no quiero eso para ti, quiero que seas feliz, solo te pido una semana nada mas, se que es difícil para ti mentir, pero es solo por un corto periodo, después le dices la verdad o si quieres yo mismo se la diga…se que en cuanto sepan la verdad…todo cambiara, sabiendo lo que siento por el o no..pues sabrá que lo recuerdo o no, y eso repercutirá…en esta semana decidiré que haré…y después te dejare en paz para que seas realmente feliz como siempre tuviste que serlo…mejor cocinemos te parece?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-claro, nii-san…-susurro ante la tremenda revelación de su hermano y quizás si le daba esa semana realmente su hermano volvería a ser el mismo y feliz…

Después de aquella conversación la velada se volvió mas llevadera para los hermanos Elric, a pesar de la pierna inmovilizada del hermano mayor, la cena paso sin sobresaltos y los hermano se fueron a dormir a una habitación compartida, alegando Alphonse que no quería a dejar a su hermano solo, pues podía pasar cualquier cosa durante la noche, decisión que desalentó complemente al pobre de Havoc que triste tuvo que irse a dormir solo a su habitación al igual que lo hizo Mustang a su habitación.

La noche iba pasando rápidamente para los habitantes de aquella morada, en realidad para uno de ellos, la noche iba pasando a un velocidad pasmosa, pues un sin fin de pensamientos acudian a su mente, sin permitirle conciliar el suño.

Era increíble como de anhelar volver a ver a Edgard, sufría teniéndolo cerca suyo, pues esa era la verdad, debido a su amnesia…el no estaba dentro de sus recuerdos, el simple hecho de no ser importante para el en algún sentido lo atormentaba, pues para el, el rubio lo era todo, toso su ser vivia para el y ahora que no lo recordaba era nefasto…

-por que me tuve que enamorar prácticamente de un niño, si tan solo…no me hubiera cautivado su personalidad tan explosiva y llevado a sus ideas, si tan solo no hubiera insistido tanto en molestarlo, en pensar en formas de molestarlo, no estaría en esta situación, pero lamentándome no sacare nada, pues las cosas están cual ahora se me presentan, debo ser fuerte para poder sobrellevar todo eso, si no, no se como podría reaccionar si ed no logra recordarme, quizás me derrumbaría…pero no lo puedo presionar para recordarme, no éramos nada, yo simplemente estaba enamorado de el, tenia un sentimiento por el, pero no se si es mutuo lo mas probables es que no lo sea y yo solamente esto fantaseando de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido ser si tan solo el me recordara y el sintiera lo mismo por mi, pero es tan complicado que eso llegara a suceder, tomando en cuenta todo lo que vivimos en el pasado, seria extraño de por si que mantuviéramos una relación debido a nuestra historia, somos prácticamente enemigos declarados, solo que estamos en el mismo bando…pero por mas que lo intento no logro sacar una idea clara de todo esto, pues no la hay…-susurro derrotado mientras se levantaba para abrir la ventana y poder tomar un poco de aire, pues sus pensamientos realmente no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño y no le gustaba tampoco el giro que estaban tomando, sonaba tan depresivo de por si…sinceramente se estaba ablandando de forma patética y entupida- me pregunto si el amor te convierte en esto..

-no lo creo amigo mío..-escucho una voz detrás de si

-hace cuanto que estas aquí?-pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada al dueño de aquella voz

-lo suficiente para saber que te estas deprimiendo y atormentando por algo que no es tu culpa

-yo lo mande aquella vez, le dije "vete si quieres ve y busca tu piedra filosofal, no me molestes por estupideces"…yo lo mande a esto finalmente, por donde lo veas soy el culpable…

-lo que pasa es que como lo ama tanto, te sientes culpable y en tu caso como lo mires te sientes culpable, es tan obvio, pero a la vez muy triste no lo crees?...el amor que sientes te a trastornado a este nivel, pensar que cada uno de tus actos repercute en el, y no es cierto no todo lo que haces le afecta, no puedes estar midiendo cada paso, cada acción según como el lo afronte…no puedes seguir así Roy, si sigues así te destruirás…

-tu no entiendes..

-tu no entiendes, la culpa te esta haciendo pensar cosas que en realidad no son, la probabilidad de que por culpa de tu permiso el tuviera un ataque, una emboscada, o algún percance en el camino de vuelta es algo que nadie puede prever somos alquimistas y antes que eso somos soldados, que quieres…el peligro es nuestro segundo nombre, no podemos andar por la calle como si fuéramos libres personas, protegemos a personas y luchamos por ellas, por lo cual somos blancos de otras, esto es una balanza simplemente tu tienes que ver en que lado estas y si quieres estar en ese lado así que no puedes decir que fue tu culpa, es algo imposible Roy, entiéndelo, por mas que lo hubieras analizado, testeado era imposible de saber si lo iban a atacar…

-tienes razón, soy un entupido, pensando este tipo de cosas…

-si y después me dicen a mi un tipo mujeriego, por favor soy mujeriego, me gustaban mejor dicho las mujeres, pero si una me dejaba lo pasaba mal un rato y luego pensaba por que me dejaba y luego pensaba que era mejor, pues lo mas probable es que ella no fuera esa persona especial que estaba buscando y no me equivoque, pues ahora tengo a mi persona especial, al lado mío y no me molesta haber sido rechazado por un montón de mujeres eso tan solo demuestra que yo no tenia oportunidades de ese laso, si no del otro y muy buena para que decirlo…-sonrió, mientras recordaba su adorable rubio

-tu tienes la suerte, yo y el somos demasiado diferentes, como para poder entablar una relaciona si de fácil, siempre nos hemos atacado y casi llegado al odio, pero no se en que momento esos sentimientos cambiaron tan abruptamente, es algo difícil de admitir en estos momento y difícil de dilucidar, pues no puedo precisar el momento en que todo cambia…

-para mejor o para peor?-pregunto el rubio sin rodeos

-no lo se,…

-tu lo sabes perfectamente…es solo cosa de escucharte. Te sientes culpable, por que el es importante para ti…piensas en el en cada momento, quieres su bienestar ante todas las cosas y no me puedes dar una simple respuesta, por favor, cualquiera diría que te cambiaron y no eres el Roy mustang que conocíamos

No me vengas con esas estupideces…"es que no eras así", " el amor te hizo débil", no creo en esas estupideces, no puedes basar tu vida en un sentimiento y si no lo tienes desmoronarte

-es cosa de escucharte nada mas..ese es el Roy que conozco no el que hace unos minutos se estaba lamentando

-tienes razón…he sido..

-un entupido? Si lo se, siempre lo supe desde un principio, pero prefería no lastimar tus dulces sentimientos quizás podía haberte ocasionado algún trauma

-por favor…

-tan solo piensa como lo hacías, no dejes que el dolor te consuma…recuerda quien eres y lo que buscas

-por eso eres mi amigo…

-claro, nos vemos mañana

-nos vemos…-ahora solo debía ser paciente y dejar de lamentarse y afrontar lo que le deparara el destino…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Llorando lagrimas de amor**

_Capitulo VI: __Culpabilidad_

Después de aquella conversación con su hermano Edgard, no quedo tranquilo, su corazón se sentía adolorido y no entendía la razón, era verdad que cada día lograba recordad mas cosas, pero aun no era capaz de definir los sentimientos que rodeaban a Roy Mustang y eso lo intrigaba mucho, pues sentía que lo que hacia no estaba bien pero su terquedad era mucho mayor y no estaba ya seguro si había tomado el camino acertado.

Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para que volvieran a Ciudad central y sus temores cada vez eran mas grande, estaba realmente asustado de que cuando llegaran y dijera que ya recordaba Mustang ya no lo mirara igual, como si solo se sintiera culpable de haberlo herido y ese simple hecho lo motivaba a cuidarlo, pensar eso le dolía mucho, pero por mas que definía aquel sentimiento no lograba definirlo y eso lo frustraba.

Mustang, después de aquella conversación con James no había mostrado ningún cambio en su forma de ser en relación a Ed, pues si lo hacia el chico podría sentirse extraño, pero también lo hacia para protegerse, pues era verdad todo lo que le había dicho a Havoc, aun dolía, pero con su mascara de siempre evitaba tanto dolor, además extrañamente mientras p0asaban los días se dio cuenta de un cambio en las acciones de Hagane, pues cada vez que lo encontraba mirando, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y culpabilidad y cuando este se daba cuenta que había sido descubierto ponía una gran sonrisa como si nada pasara, y eso lo desconcertaba mucho, pues no sabia que podía significar aquella mirada quizás recordaba los malos tratos que el le había dado o quizás que cosa, era realmente desesperante pensar en lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de aquel rubio de ojos dorados.

Ya había pasado casi la semana entera, casi todos los que habían resultados heridos se encontraban en mejores condiciones y los que estaban un poco mas graves al menos estaban en condiciones para realizar aquel largo viaje, así que ese día se encontraba realizando los últimos preparativos para que a la mañana siguiente pudieran partir sin ningún problema, pues ya habían abusado mucho de la hospitalidad de los ciudadanos de aquel pueblo.

-Hermano has logrado recodar algo relacionado con el Taisa?-pregunto Al, mientras que ambos rubios preparaban la ultima cena en aquel lugar

-Pues a decir verdad, por mas que me esfuerzo, no logro recordar mucho, simplemente la mayor parte del tiempo me le quedo viendo con una profunda tristeza y un dolor, pues se que no debe estar muy feliz de todo esto, pero cuando se da cuenta que lo estoy mirando al parecer logra identificar los sentimientos de mis ojos y me mira preocupado, así que después sonrió para que ya no lo hago y me duele mucho que se preocupe por mi.

-Pero por que te duele?-pregunto extrañado, ya que la conversación estaba tomando un giro un tanto extraño

-No lo se, pues..en realidad creo que me debe tener lastima y quizás es eso…

-Entonces te duele que se preocupe por ti solo porque te tiene lastima por lo que te paso o se siente culpable?

-Creo que es eso, pero no lo entiendo!!-alego mientras lo veía con sus ojos llenos de angustia-no entiendo lo que siento dentro de mi es muy confuso…pero por mas que lo intento no logro recordar nada que me allá pasado con el, quizás nunca lo logre recordar…

-no pierdas la esperanza hermano, ya veras como lo recordaras y veras que es lo que sientes por el realmente.-le respondió con una gran sonrisa que desconcertó a su hermano

-Durante la cena-

-Entonces Roy mañana nos vamos a ciudad central?

-si, hasta el momento , si es que no tenemos algún inconveniente, ya me contacte con los que se quedaron allá, para que hagan un informa y compensemos a este pueblo por todas las molestias que se han tomado al tenerlos aquí, pues fácilmente podríamos haber sido atacados por algún grupo extremista que esta en contra de nosotros los Alquimistas o los militares eso hubiera causado graves problemas, sin nombrar todos los gastos hospitalarios, ya que muchos de nuestros uniformados resultaron gravemente heridos…-ante aquel comentario, Ed se sintió muy mal cosa que noto su hermano, pues no había probado nada de la comida que tenia servida.

-hermano no es tu culpa-le susurro para que los otros dos no escucharan

-pero ellos son mis compañeros, ahora como los voy a poder mirar a los ojos, incluso pude haberlos matado con mis propias manos, así que…yo…-miraba sus manos, las cuales temblaban notoriamente, recordar aquello era demasiado, pues era verdad que había recordado su pasado, pero no había olvidado aquellos años vividos con Lucy-san tampoco olvidaría como atacaba a sus compañeros, al Taisa…

-Edward…-desvió sus ojos y a su lado se encontraba el Taisa de rodillas mirándolo- déjame hablar unas palabras contigo en privado, me lo permitirías?…

-…-simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Roy le tomaba e la mano y lo guiaba a la habitación de los rubios.

-No te preocupes Alphonse, veras como el solucionara esto, no debes preocuparte…-le animo Havoc

-Claro Jean…

-En la habitación-

Al llegar a la habitación Roy se sentó al lado de Ed en su cama, sin soltarle la mano, era tan extraño para Edgard sentir este contacto con el mayor, se sentía bien, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era, mientras que Roy se sentía muy bien así, pero debía concentrarse a lo que habían ido.

escúchame Edgard, tu lo que hiciste en ese momento cuando nos viste, no es tu culpa, es algo que estaba mas allá, de tus manos para poder evitarlo, por lo cual no debes mortificarte por eso.

-pero yo recuerdo lo que hice, yo recuerdo lo que decía…mi mente…-lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas-ella me pedía sangre, quería que los matara, que los hiciera sufrir…y si vulva a pasar? Quizás siempre estuvo ahí y solo el casco fue una excusa para ello…

-no pienses así, tu siempre has sido una buen apersona, así que no pienses así, por favor!

-es mentira!!!! Yo soy una mala persona, yo le hecho mucho mal a mi hermano y todos, no merezco vivir, soy solo un peligro para todo el mundo, todos estarían mucho mejor si yo hubiera muerto cuando desaparecí

-NO SEAS ESTUPIDO!!!-aquellas palabras lo dejaron completamente sorprendido-tu eres muy importante, hay personas que te quieren, así que no pienses así, jamás vuelvas a decir esas palabras por lo que mas quieras…-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Taiza…-se sentía muy calido estar envueltos en los brazos de aquel hombre, no era lo mismo cuando lo abrasaba su hermano era algo mucho mas grande, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que ra, si tan solo pudiera recordarlo…-gomen nasai…-susurro antes de quedarse dormido

-Ed?...a que te referías con eso?-se pregunto mientras acomodaba el chico en su cama, estaba apunto de salir cuando escucho nuevamente hablar al rubio

-yo no quiero dañar a Roy simplemente…no lo recuerdo…

Esas palabras fueron realmente fuertes para Roy, que simplemente salio de la habitación del rubio para dirigirse a la propia, necesitaba pensar.

-Creo que no le fue muy bien…-susurro abatido el rubio menor

-No te preocupes, ya veremos mañana que todo esta mejor.

Así al final ambos rubios se fueron a dormir, a medianoche todos estaban durmiendo, pero alguien se levanto intranquilo a esas horas, era Edgard, el cual sintió un impulso de ir a la habitación de Roy, lo mas probable es que estuviera dormido, peor cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar ruidos provenir de la habitación, se apresuro y no podía ver lo que sus ojos le estaba mostrando, El taisa estaba llorando con un dolor, que le hacia doler su propio corazón, no entendía por que dolía tanto, tan solo dolía, mucho.

-Había dicho que no lloraría, pero el escuchar mientras dormía que no me recuerda y por eso sufre…por que..sin tan solo no doliera tanto, si no doliera tanto extrañarlo…-susurro lastimeramente, mientras intentaba limpiar aquellas lagrimas que corrían libremente por su pálido rostro.-Si tan solo Edgard me recordara…se que en eso no hay ninguna esperanza mas allá, pero el hecho de que me mire como un desconocido, duele y mucho…

Cuando se dio cuanta su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas…pero ¿Por qué? Esta llorando, por que el dolor de Mustang le causaba tanto dolor…quizás si le dijera la verdad, que recordaba la mayor parte de las cosas, pero seria lo mismo el estaba sufriendo por que el no lo podía recordar, cual era la diferencia si le decía que solo a el no era capaz de reconocer, el dolor seguiría, la angustia no se iría.

Aun con las lágrimas en su rostro volvió a su cuarto y se acostó e intento dormir, pero por mas que lo intentaba la imagen de Roy sufriendo no lo dejaba descansar, lo mejor era decir todo a la mañana siguiente, al menos así el Taisa tendría al menos la esperanza de que lo recordaría y con esta esperanza se que dormido.

Había amanecido y ya debían movilizarse, pero antes de todo, Edward llamo al Taisa.

-Taisa, necesito decirle algo muy importante…

-dime Edgard…

-yo…logre recordar a todos, pero a usted no logro recordarlo, nada que este relacionado con usted logro recordar…

-…"_a usted no lo logro recordar, nada que este relacionado con usted logro recordar…"_ nunca pensó que la recuperación de Ed, pudiera doler tanto…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Llorando lagrimas de amor

Capitulo 7: Conociéndote

Lo había escuchado claramente, ya no era algo que murmuraba dormido, si no era tan palpable como sus recuerdos, el no lo recordaba, no tenía ninguna conexión con el. No es que pidiera que dijera, siempre lo he amado, pero aquellas palabras tan vacías y distantes, se sentía un desconocido a su lado, un intruso incluso no sentía la moral suficiente para mirarlo a la cara, por lo cual sus penetrantes ojos negros se quedaron viendo el cielo, mientras intentaban ocultar aquel revoltijo de sentimientos que intentaban salir tan angustiosamente.

-Ya,…veremos que hacemos cuando lleguemos a central, pero no te preocupes por ello no hay mucho que recordar, lo mejor quizás es que lo dejemos así, para que esforzarte en recordar…posiblemente cosas desagradables…-apretaba fuertemente sus puños, su corazón hervía por la impotencia y el dolor, sin embargo no quería hacer sufrir al rubio, pues lo amaba demasiado y este aun era un niño y prefería sacrificar su felicidad por una vida mas estable para Edward.

-Pero, Taisa, no puede decir ese tipo de cosas, todas las personas que he conocido han sido importanes y me han dejado cosas importantes en mi vida y no puedo aceptar que usted quiera que yo no lo recuerda, por momentos no muy gratos, usted esta siendo egoísta!!-le reclamo molesto y con los ojos llorosos

-¿Egoísta?-pregunto incrédulo-Lo único que he intentado es que tu puedas ser el mismo que

Eras, siempre tan seguro e independiente, ese muchacho que me encaraba sin temor alguno, no este que mira asustadizo todo a su alrededor y que no es capaz de tomar decisiones propias, no aun cobarde…-dijo sin medir sus palabras, pero el reclamo de Ed había llegado mas profundo de lo esperado.

-Así que por no recordar soy débil y un cobarde, así es como usted me ve, eso es lo que quería que yo no fuera…-temblaba completamente, debido a que las palabras del mayor dolían enormemente- pero solo le voy a decir una cosa, yo quiero recordar, no porque usted quiera, si no por mi, no quiero ser carga de nadie y si tanto le molesta que sea una carga, no tengo ningún problema en vivir solo, siempre lo he hecho y no moriré por ello-finalizo con voz desafiantes, dándole la espalda. Sus ojos querían dejar libres las lágrimas, pero su orgullo no lo permitiría.

-No puedes desafiarme, enano-le dijo serio mientras lo atrapaba por el brazo rudamente y lo hacia mirar directamente a sus oscuros ojos, percatándose de las lagrimas contenidas.-Soy tu superior ante todo y me debes respeto, aun eres un oficial y como tal debes comportarte, no querías enmendar tus errores?, por favor madura y se un hombre-

-Cállese!!-grito encolerizado y las lagrimas bañando su rostro, mientras le asestaba un certero golpe a la mejilla del moreno que cayó al ser sorprendido, estaba completamente descontrolado, no sabía como manejar aquellas emociones que le provocaba aquel hombre, detestaba sentirse así de vulnerable.-Déjeme en paz, si quiere puede atacarme con toda la milicia, no me interesa, incluso puede matarme, pero yo haré todo lo que esta en mis manos por recordar y si es tan horrible yo mismo acabare con mi vida, con estas malditas manos no nece…-las palabras quedaron en su boca, que fue sellada por los labios del mayor.

-"no he encontrado otra solución, esto puede realmente complicarse"-pensaba Roy, mientras sus oscuros ojos veían con intensidad aquel rostro mas joven que se encontraba completamente sonrojado.

-"¿Por qué me esta besando?¿Acaso el siente algo por mi?¿Acaso éramos algo? o ¿Será que simplemente esta jugando conmigo para obtener lo que quiere?...lo mas seguro es lo ultimo, yo tan solo quiero estar completo"-las lagrimas caían con mas intensidad, hecho que desconcertó a su ultrajador-"solo soy un niño, que va a querer el, un hombre experimentado con un niño…"

-"¿Acaso lo he lastimado con esto?...soy un estupido, claro que lo estoy lastimando, el es solo un niño que debe sentirse desconcertado que un hombre de mi edad lo este besando y mas aun cuando le he dicho todas estas cosas ¿Por qué mi corazón será tan estupido y yo en estos tiempos tan impulsivo?, maldita sea"-pensaba mientras soltaba lentamente al rubio, que lo miraba estupefacto.

-…-

-Puedo explicar lo que acabo de hacer…yo-

-No es necesario, me quedo perfectamente claro, solo le pido que no lo vuelva a hacer, puedo ser un niño, pero no soy estupido-le refuto, mientras se alejaba del otro cuerpo como si este quemara-no necesito a una persona como usted a mi lado, los temores que me atormentaban por no poder recordarlos, el miedo sentir algo extraño por usted, pero no saber que es, NO QUIERO SABERLOS, puede simplemente olvidarse de mi o de mi existencia, pues yo haré lo mismo con usted y con los alquimista, preferiría haber muerto hace 3 años!!-grito lleno de rabia, saliendo rápidamente de la casa sin rumbo aparente, dejando a un descolocado hombre que tarde se dio cuenta de la ausencia del menor.

-maldición esto es peor de lo que pensaba Roy…-hablo Jeans, saliendo de algún lado, acercándose donde su fiel amigo-no siempre querer el bien de alguien, es lo que ellos necesitan para ser felices, piensa que el aun es un niño que necesita crecer y madurar por su cuenta, tu eres un adulto ya hecho..no se que tan derecho, pero lo eres, el debe darse cuenta por si solo, lo único que le diste a entender, por lo que pude ver, es que te sientes obligado de cuidarlo como los demás, cuando yo tenia su edad era complicado ser solo un adolescente, imagínate para el que hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser niño para vivir en el mundo de los adultos por su hermano, tu crees que el tiene una estabilidad mental normal?, pensé que eras mas atento Taisa-dijo con una socarrona sonrisa

-debería quemarte por escuchar conversaciones ajenas-dijo con un deje de tristeza, mientras miraba la puerta por la cual había salido el pequeño

-si lo hicieras, quien te haría ver los errores que cometes-su rostro se volvió serio-lo mejor es que hables con el y le aclares las cosas, no exponiéndole tus sentimientos si no una forma de que el pueda recordar-

-A que te refieres?

-Sale con el-

-…-Los colores se le subieron completamente al rostro, mirando atónito a su mejor amigo

-pareciera que te hubiera dejado estéril, aunque daría lo mismo ahora que lo pienso…- dijo en tono pensativo

-invitarlo a citas?-

-no, mejor vallan a una masacre, quizás es mas romántico…claro que una cita, vete o te disparo!!

-ya me la pagaras.-

-mejor piensa, como lo vas a hacer cuando lo veas, te pedirá respuestas y tendrán que ser convincentes-

-no soy tonto-

-déjame dudarlo-

Había corrido un buen trecho, su corazón palpitaba exigiendo sangre desesperadamente, pero el estaba cansado en tan pocos días había recordado un pasado que hubiera preferido no recordar, era demasiado doloroso, demasiado, todas las cosas que hizo, y le hicieron no tienen nombre, era simplemente un niño que tuvo que hacerse hombre antes de tiempo, pero estaba cansado, no quería seguir luchando, al menos su hermano estaba feliz, pero a el ¿Qué le quedaba?.. Absolutamente nada.

Quizás pasaron minutos u horas, no estaba seguro, pero el se encontraba ahí sentado en la misma posición, mirando el horizonte, pero ningún punto en concreto, hace un buen tiempo había olvidado completamente el lugar en el cual se encontraba, lo único que quería era desaparecer de ese maldito mundo tan contaminado, no entendía como el había hecho todas esas cosas, pero de lo único que estaba seguro es que su corazón dolía al recordar a aquel hombre.

-Un niño no debería estar a estas horas en la calle, te puede suceder cualquier cosa.-escucho una voz , por lo cual levanto el rostro y ahí se encontraba el dueño de sus desdichas con una extraña mueca en el rostro o era otra cosa?.

-Puedo cuidarme solo-dijo escuetamente, aun estaba sentido por las palabras que le había dicho.

-Creo que aun no, pero antes que pongamos a discutir..-se arrodillo quedando a la altura del rubio, aun sin mirarlo-quiero pedirte disculpas por todas aquellas palabras que te dije, no es realmente lo que yo pensaba, yo en realidad me siento bastante perturbado con todo lo que me has dicho y aunque pienses que soy adulto uno no puede estar preparado para este tipo de cosas tan intensas y menos tu que hace tan poco vuelves a tu realidad, no me comporte, no como tu superior, si no como una persona que quiere cuidar de ti, no me comporte como tal y me disculpo por ello-dijo ahora si mirándolo a los ojos

-..-Sus palabras lo habían tomado de sorpresa, acaso era arrepentimiento lo que demostraban aquellos ojos, ¿podía creer en ellos otra vez?-yo..-

-te propongo algo, si quieres lo tomas si quieres no, pero puede ser algo que te haga recordar…-" no puedo creer que le voy a proponer esto..te matare Jeans"

-que cosa?-pregunto desconfiado

-Que te parece si tu y yo, comenzamos nuestra relación de cero?

-relación?¿nosotros?-pregunto un tanto inquietado por el sentido de aquellas palabras

-no es lo que tu crees, si no me refiero que tu y yo, nos relacionemos desde cero como si recién estuviéramos conociéndonos, saliendo, pasando tiempo juntos…-"que no lo tome en ese sentido…que no lo tome en ese sentido"-imploraba mentalmente

-citas conmigo?-pregunto sin ninguna emoción aparente

-…-"es mi fin"-su cabeza había decaído al momento de ser pronunciadas aquellas palabras, pero afirmo las sospechas del niño.

-No tengo problemas si es con usted…-aquellas palabras hicieron revivir su cabeza que se levanto a una velocidad impresionante, sentía que después dolería, pero el ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio hizo latir con intensidad su corazón, quizás las esperanzas no estaban perdidas, quizás había algo a lo cual sostener para seguir luchando.

-Lo mejor es volver o tu hermano es capaz de eliminarme por llevar a estas horas a su hermano y en estas condiciones-indico mientras que con una de sus manos limpiaba las lagrimas que seguían húmedas en sus mejillas.

Aquel simple roce le hizo sentir cosas que sentía que en algún momento había sentido y le agradaban, por eso quería por todos los medios recuperar esos recuerdos que involucraban a Roy Mustang el quería develar el misterio de ese hombre para su vida…

Si tan solo Roy supiera el ferviente deseo del rubio por poder recordarlo…de recordar, porque sus palabras, sus miradas o un simple roce causaban tantos estragos en su pequeño ser…

Continuara…

Proximo capitulo es el final masuajsaus


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII: Equivalencia

Habían llegado a la casa y como Roy lo predijo, Alphonse, no se encontraba de muy buen humor, por el hecho de que su hermano no estaba recuperado para defenderse solo, por lo cual cuando Jeahn le hizo el comentario de que su hermano había salido a la calle solo, no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, ya que, el como hermano menor en total uso de sus facultades mentales, no debía permitir aquello, debido a que su hermano en su caso tampoco lo haría.

-Taisa, espero una buena explicación para esto-exclamo no muy contento el menor.

-lo siento hermano, pero este es un asunto entre el Taisa y yo, no es que desprecie tu preocupación, pero recuerda que yo soy el hermano mayor el cual vela por el hermano menor, y no al revés, yo ya estoy grande, por lo cual , es mejor que tu veles por tu propia felicidad, para que todos los sacrificios que hicimos valgan la pena.-le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que contagio a su hermano, que sintió que su hermano estaba logrando poco a poco la felicidad que tanto buscaba.

-pero eso no evitara que lleguen a estas horas, la gente normal no lo hace o mejor dicho la gente decente, así que entremos antes que cambie de parecer y les de una buena reprimenda-dijo con aspecto serio.

-claro Al, lo que digas, mientras tu humor este bien..jjjj-rió nerviosamente Ed, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Taisa ni por Jeahn, que optaron por tomar la decisión del hermano mayor.

A la mañana siguiente

La situación había tomado un rumbo mucho mejor de lo esperado, pues las reacciones de Ed frente al Taisa, ya no eran con un aire de culpa, si no todo lo contrario, cosa que Al notaba y le hacia gracia, pues ahora su rubio hermano se ponía nervioso por lo cual sus reacciones eran diferentes e incluso cómicas, pues su cara se volvía completamente roja o empezaba a tartamudear levemente, aunque intentaba disminuir todo lo posible aquel tipo de reacciones tan humillantes.

-"No puedo creer que me ponga así ahora que el se me acerca, parezco un niña, pero me hace muy feliz que el intente hacerme recordar, aunque no puedo definir porque ayer le dije que si era con el estaba bien salir, acaso eso quiere decir estoy sintiendo cosas por el? Será realmente eso?...aunque también puede ser mis ansias por recordarlo que dije aquello, a pesar de la situación tan comprometedora en que nos podrimos involucrar, pero…"

-En que estas tan pensativo?-escucho una profunda voz susurrar en su oído que le provoco un escalofrío por toda su espalda, hecho que no paso desapercibida para el mayor, pues también el menor evito la mirada del mayor a toda costa.

-Yo en nada…en nada…-susurro sintiendo estupido a cada segundo

-Dudo que pienses en nada, pues eres bastante predecible Hagane no…-le dijo retomando su postura normal, alejándose del espacio personal del otro

-…-No hubo respuesta ante ello. Sentía que de un momento a otro la forma en que se relacionaba con el mayor había cambiado y le extrañaba, pues solamente había pasado un día en que habían acordado que podían iniciar un cambio en su forma de relacionarse para que el menor pudiera recodar al mayor y así poder dejar completamente recuperada su memoria que era lo que mas esperaba el menor. Aunque el remolino de sensaciones que sentía dentro de su ser le inquietaban, pues cada vez eran mas intensas y le inquietaban.

-Ahora que podemos entablar una mejor relación, no quieres hablar conmigo, como quieres que te ayude a recodar si no quieres comunicarte conmigo y te aíslas en ti?

-eso será problema mío, así que no te metas-le saco la lengua y se fue junto a su hermano, pues necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para un tipo de relación tan directo con un hombre que despertaba extrañas sensaciones en el.

Y fue así que comenzaron una extraña relación junto a Ed, pues como habían varios militares heridos y Roy se había hecho cargo de los dos chicos, su situación en la milicia se encontraba suspendida por el momento, aunque en esos momentos los rebeldes se mantenían tranquilos cosa que podía significar muchas cosas, pero no era la mayor prioridad del mayor.

Los días iban pasando rápidamente para Roy, pues era el más feliz con aquella peculiar situación, ya que podía disfrutar el tiempo con la persona que mas quería, aunque el futuro fuera incierto para aquella relación, pues el daba todo para que ed pasara un buen rato a su lado, pero sabia que tarde temprano todo aquello se acabaría pues los recuerdos volverían y el muchacho le regañaría todo lo que había hecho con el. El pensar en ese momento le causaba gracia y tristeza a la vez, pues no era que lo hiciera muy feliz, pero el debía conocer perfectamente el desenlace de todo aquello y obviamente el no estaba dentro de las expectativas del menor.

Así sin que se dieran cuenta el tiempo había pasado deprisa, concluyendo así dos meses de cuidado a los menores junto a Jeahn que se dedicaba a sus labores militares y visitaba a su pequeño rubio, pues su relación se había fortalecido con el tiempo lo que era bastante gratificante para el, pues su amigo al fin podía ser feliz, después de tantos años buscando a la persona adecuada para el.

Pensaba que todo seguiría igual hasta que una día llego lo que se interpondría entre Ed y el. Un llamado a guerra. Los rebeldes habían comenzado a movilizarse rápidamente en los últimos días según el informe que llego junto a la orden de reintegración a la milicia, por lo cual requerían a todos los alquimistas en servicio, pues los focos se habían intensificado y el número de civiles muertos aumentaba considerablemente.

El no quería ir, pero su deber como Taisa y como militar debían ser cumplidas, pues el se había consagrado a la milicia desde siempre y ahora no podía darle la espalda a sus hombres en aquellos momentos de guerra, pero si podía hacer algo o mejor dicho alguien podía hacer algo por el.

-pero por que no quieres que valla contigo a la guerra? Yo siempre he estado a tu lado en las batallas, por que ahora es diferente?-pregunto extrañado y un poco sentido su rubio amigo.

-Pues ahora es diferente, nuestra situación es diferente, nuestros sentimientos son diferentes, como quieres que valla a la guerra si tu estarás mas preocupado de Alphonse que de los enemigos que en esos momentos te estarán atacando!!, no es tan simple ahora Jeahn, no era como antes que luchábamos a muerte sin importar si sobrevivíamos o no, dejábamos todo en la guerra…-

-pero tu también tienes a Edward!! Como vas a luchas si tu mente estará pensando en el?-

-mi caso es diferente, pues yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación sentimental con el, el sentimiento es unilateral y seguirá siendo así, por lo cual se a que atenerme…cuando sus recuerdos vuelvan la citación no cambiara en lo mas mínimo, así que no te esfuerces en intentar persuadirme, soy tu superior y debo dar el ejemplo a mis hombres-dijo resuelto, pero con rastros de impotencia en su mirada.

-claro y por ellos yo debo cuidarlos.-dijo ya sin esperanzas de participar en la guerra

-además no puedes quejarte tanto, tu tienes a la persona que quieres a tu lado, siendo el sentimiento reciproco, en mi caso no es así, por lo cual debo aferrarme a lo que realmente importa en este momento que es solucionar cuanto antes el asunto de la guerra con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles, no podemos seguir así y tu lo sabes.

-Solo se que te arrepentirás, te conozco.-

-Puede ser, pero no me puedo dar ese lujos Jeahn.-Dijo con la mirada sombría intentando convencerse que estaba haciendo lo correcto para todos, aunque había una parte de el que ele decía lo contrario.

Después de aquella conversación el tema no se volvió a repetir hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Roy partiría de viaje, dando la noticia en el mismo momento.

-por que te vas sin avisar?!!!-le expeto el Ed bastante enojado.

-me notificaron ayer de mi reintegración, por lo cual debo partir, solamente lo sabia jeahn con el cual hable los asuntos pertinentes, así que como soldados de menor rango deben acatar las ordenes de sus superiores y no intenten nada., la orden viene de los altos cargos y yo ante ellos soy un soldado mas que debe obediencia así que espero que lo entiendan y no le causen problemas a Jeahn.-finalizo sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

Jeahn tenía razón, dolía mucho más de lo que esperaba, separarse del rubio pues en ese tiempo había podido descubrir nuevas facetas del rubio y más le gustaba, pero a la larga eso simplemente lo haría más infeliz, cuando tenga que separarse para siempre del muchacho, por lo cual debía tomar las cosas como un adulto y velar por la felicidad del menor si esta comprometía la propia. No había nada más que hacer. Tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar, debía llegar a la estación y luego partir al norte donde se encontraba el frente de batalla mas devastador de todos los puntos. Lo mas seguro era que si lograba mitigar aquel las otras verían el poderío de la milicia y desistirían aquel baño de sangre.

Después de ese día no hubo forma de comunicarse con Roy incluso a su mejor amigo no le podían entregar información, pues no se encontraba en alguno de los frentes y la batalla estaba en su mayor apogeo, por lo cual cualquier tipo de información debía ser clasificada y verificada antes de que saliera de los puntos de batalla.

-"No puedo creer que se halla ido así, sin mas, sin siquiera dejándonos digerir la información, simplemente yéndose como un cobarde…parece que al final no soy una de sus prioridades…"-pensaba Ed todos los días después de la partida del moreno.

El ánimo del mayor de los Elric había decaído completamente, hecho que entristecía a su hermano pues sentía que su hermano se estaba encerrando en si mismo, sin saber la razón y aquello le partía el corazón, pero no podía hacer nada, toda aquella situación estaba completamente fuera de sus manos.

Así los días se transformación y las semanas en meses, sin información alguna, hasta que un día Jeahn llego noticias que devastarían completamente al mayor de los Elric.

Era un día igual que todos cuando Jeahn salía para ver si lograba conseguir información sobre los movimientos de la guerra, pues el foco se estaba movilizándose a ciudad central lo que implicaría un estado de alarma en la ciudad.

Al y Ed se quedaron como siempre en la casa, pues el mayor se encontraba muy apático según el, sin motivo aparente. El día trascurrió igual que siempre, hasta que el rubio mayor llego al anochecer a la casa con un semblante alicaído y el rostro pálido.

-sucede algo jeahn, no te ves muy…?-pregunto preocupado Al a su novio

-mmm…-respondió escuetamente dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación sin mirar a ninguno de los hermanos.

Edward no le tomo importancia y se dirigió a su habitación que se encontraba al lado de la habitación de Jeahn, la cual se encontraba con la puerta abierta, donde estaban el mayor junto a su hermano hablando.

-que sucede jeahn? no te ves bien…sucedió algo?-pregunto preocupado el menor abrazando a su novio.

-el ultimo foco se encontraba a algunos kilómetros de aquí. Roy estaba comandando aquel grupo…les tendieron una trampa…según los informes no hubo sobrevivientes, pues hay muchos cuerpos que no han sido encontrados por lo cual no hay certeza, pero no hay señales de Roy en ningún lugar y eso fue hace un par de días…-sin ser concientes las lagrimas caían de sus ojos. El solo hecho de pensar en que había perdido a su más grande amigo le atormentaba el corazón. Estaba atravesando por un duro momento, pero ellos no sabían que alguien más había escuchado la conversación.

Después de eso Ed ya no quiso salir de su habitación, en un principio su hermano pensó que se le pasaría, pero ya llevaba una semana sin salir de ella y desde entonces no lo había visto, pero ante esto no entendía el motivo de su comportamiento.

-hermano que te sucede, por que no quieres salir de la habitación??-le pregunto el menor preocupado

-porque me quiero morir!! Por eso, no quiero vivir más…-

-…-aquella confesión dejo paralizado por algunos segundos a su hermano-pero de que estas hablando!!!!!-le grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-los escuche el otro día...cuando Jeahn llego desde el cuartel, escuche lo que dijo…me sentí morir, llore toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente recordé todo, como si nunca hubiera olvidado mis recuerdos y me duele aun mas…yo lo amo Alphonse, yo amo a ese hombre y pensar que nunca mas lo voy a volver a ver me destruye, no se que hacer…ya no se que hacer…-se escuchaba los sollozos desde el interior de la habitación-a pesar de que el tan solo deseaba ayudarme…no puedo pensar en el como un amigo…ya no puedo…-

-por favor abre hermano…-le suplico al pues estaba preocupado pues no veía a su hermano

Ed abrió y lloro en los brazos de su hermano hasta que se quedo dormido.

-Cuanto habrá sufrido mi hermano en todos estos días, solo, sin tener a alguien con el cual compartir todo esto…si tan solo hubiera tenido mas cuidado cuando me lo contó Jeahn el no tendría que haber pasado por todo esto…cuanto mas tendrás que sufrir hermano para poder ser feliz?-se preguntaba Al mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano, que aun durmiendo derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente Al le hizo tomar un tranquilizante a su hermano que lo hizo dormir durante todo el día para que pudiera descansar y también para que este no viera que Jeahn había vuelto a salir, pues aun no era capaz de asumir la perdida de su mejor amigo por lo cual todos los días iba al cuartel si es que encontraban nuevas noticias. Lo único bueno de todo eso, es que por el impacto del ataque sorpresa, la milicia había logrado mitigar a los rebeldes, por la cantidad de perdidas en sus fuerzas y demostrar que no se dejarían vencer por enemigos.

Habían llegado ciertos rumores de que los sobrevivientes se habían replegado en villas cercanas siendo protegidos por aldeanos, pero la información era escasa y poco certera de la cantidad y el nombre de los oficiales, por lo cual aferrarse a aquella esperanza era lo único que quedaba. Por la poca seguridad en esta información Jeahn no se la había comentado a su pequeño rubio.

Ya era media tarde cuando Ed despertó, se sentía un poco desorientado y pesado de cuerpo, pero se levanto, ya que necesitaba mover su cuerpo después de permanecer tanto tiempo adormecido. Se estaba levantándose cuando sintió ruidos desde la cocina, pensó que era Al, por lo cual fue a ver. Se extraño de encontrar la puerta cerrada, pues su hermano siempre mantenía la puerta abierta, según el para saber que estaba haciendo Jeahn, pero lo que vio no fue a su hermano. Si no a la persona que pensaba muerta. Frente a el se encontraba Roy Mustang con varios vendajes en su cuerpo buscando algo, pero el solo hecho de verlo frente a el y vivo lo hizo inmensamente feliz, que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y empezó a llorar.

Esperaba encontrar algo para limpiar una de sus heridas cuando escucho unos sollozos, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo dirigió su mirada al lugar donde provenían y quedo estupefacto al ver a su rubio frente a el llorando.

-Edward…-susurro. Había anhelado tanto ese momento desde que había partido a la guerra, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

-Eres un estupido….-le dijo entre sollozos el rubio

-…-aquello solo seria posible si recordó lo que significaba el para su vida-veo que has recordado…-

- y no sabes cuanto me duele…-

-…"le duele recordarme??...Acaso tan malo es…"-

-acaso crees que fue muy fácil todo el tiempo que te fuiste y mas encima que había posibilidades de que estuvieras muerto…de que no te volvería a ver…eres un estupido por preocuparme…

-ah?..."que le había hecho preocuparse??"-

-que habré visto en ti para haberme enamorado…-dijo mientras seguía llorando, sin ser conciente de sus palabras

-acabas de decir que me amas…-le dijo sin poder creerlo

-… -al escuchar aquello levanto su rostro y quedo mirando los oscuros ojos de Roy y se sonrojo completamente. No se había dado cuenta y se había declarado.-yo…- antes que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa estaba siendo abrazado por el mayor, lo cual lo dejo completamente sorprendido.

-No sabes cuan feliz me hace escuchar esas palabras-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con un poco mas de fuerza-siempre espere poder tenerte así…-

-…-ante aquellas palabras las lagrimas se hicieron mas intensas

-siento haberte hecho sufrir…espero que puedas perdonarme…-

-ya no importa, mientras pueda estar contigo todo el sufrimiento que pase ya no importa-

-has dado tu cuota de sufrimiento, es hora de que seas feliz-le dijo mientras unía sus labios a los del mas pequeño que se sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba

-si que res un maldito para tenernos con los nervios de punta Roy esta me las pagaras cara…-se escucho la voz de Jeahn

-tendras que compensar el sufrimiento de mi hermano con creces..-secundo Alphonse

-Dedicare el resto de mi vida a compensar el daño y sufrimiento de tu hermano y de que nunca me olvida…-susurro uniendo nuevamente sus labios-

-Taisa baka-

*Owari*

Si después de mucho tiempo pude terminar esta historia, cualquier tipo de amenaza opinión u otro siempre estas el botoncito go pero no con improperios xD


End file.
